Collection of kataang drabbles
by donjonkeeper
Summary: My collection of kataang drabbles I won't do regular updates Prompt 3: Bloodbending, This takes place right after The Puppetmaster episode
1. Southern raiders

I came up with this while watching the Southern Raiders.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, I think you know the drill by now.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper; while your enemy goes down, you're being poisoned yourself." Aang said.

--

Later that night

Katara and Zuko were preparing to take off on Appa to find the Southern Raiders. While Katara was preparing to get onboard, Aang and Sokka came out of their hiding place.

"So you're just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang asked angrily.

"Yes." Katara said coldly.

"It's okay, because I forgive you…" Aang said. Then he smiled. "That give you any ideas?" his voice was full of hope.

"Don't try to stop us."

"I wasn't planning to." he said as he faced her. "This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man. But when you do, please, don't choose revenge. Please remember who you really are. You're not a vengeful person Katara. You're a loving, caring person; but most of all, you're forgiving. If you kill him, you won't be any better than him. So when you find him, just remember who you are."

--

Katara was facing Yan Ra. Zuko told the man to look Katara in the eyes, to remember what he did on his last raid on the Southern Water Tribe. It was then the ex-soldier understood that he was in a _lot_ of trouble.

After finding out that Kya had lied to Yan Ra, Katara told him that her mother did so to protect the last southern waterbender; her. She stopped the rain from falling around them and gathered as much water she could and started to launch hundreds of ice daggers at him.

It was then that she heard a voice saying: "Just remember who you are." Using all of her willpower, she stopped the daggers at the last second, leaving Yan Ra sobbing in the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please read and review


	2. Fire Nation party

This was inspired by the song _Truly Madly Deeply _by Cascada. This takes place at a party in the Fire Nation palace.

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it again, but I have to… I don't own ATLA.

They had always been in love. It was just that Katara didn't always know how much she loved Aang.

In the invitations Zuko had written for the party, he stated that the Avatar planned to propose to the daughter of an official.

Currently, Aang was dancing with the daughter of a nobleman, who hoped his daughter would be the one the Avatar would take as a wife, not knowing that Aang had other plans; that he had already chosen his potential wife. When the song ended, Aang politely excused himself from the young girl, who was elated that the Avatar shared a dance with her, and walked over towards Katara.

"Would the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe care for a dance?" he asked, smiling as he held out his hand to her. Katara looked up at Aang and smiled as well, taking his hand without any hesitations.

"I'm in heaven," Katara thought as the two danced together.

"Katara," Aang whispered to her, "when I dream, I dream only of you. All my wishes are about you… During the war, you were the only thing that kept me going; you were my hope. You are everything that I want, and more. So, I would like to ask you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," before finishing his sentence, Aang reached for his pocket, presenting the necklace he made to her. "Will you marry me?"

For just a few moments, Katara stood frozen. She knew what she wanted to say, but her voice wasn't cooperating. After pulling herself together, reminding herself that Aang was waiting for an answer, she jumped at his neck, kissing him full on the lips. When the need for air became too great, she pulled away. " Yes, Aang!" she said, trying her best not to scream. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Aang pulled Katara closer to her and they danced all night, until nobody was left but them and the musicians.

* * *

A huge thanks to Summer Sweetheart for beta-reading this story.

Please R&R, a cookie to everyone who reviews :)


	3. Bloodbending

This takes place after The Puppetmaster. Thanks again to Summer Sweetheart for beta-reading my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

After Hama was taken away by the captured townspeople, the group had set up camp—far away from the forest. All but one of the members of "Team Avatar" were sitting around the campfire, set in an awkward silence. Though there was a lot that wanted to be said, no one spoke. Just a few feet away sat a small tent where, inside, a young waterbender refused to leave, wanting, but unable to forget her new power.

_We should do something, _Aang thought to himself before getting up, making his way towards the tent.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm going to see if Katara is okay." Aang replied

"I don't think she wants anyone to see her right now." Sokka hesitated. He knew how his sister could be when she was under emotional stress.

"She needs someone to help her through this." Aang reasoned. "Or else, she'll never get through this."

"Maybe you're right."

_He's beginning to act like a boyfriend__…_ Sokka added to himself.

"Katara, can I come in?" Aang asked, entering her tent.

The young Avatar was welcomed by pillow thrown at his face, "Aang? I-I'm sorry. I thought it was Sokka. To be honest, he's the last person I want to see right now."

"It's okay… Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, walking toward her, taking a seat next to her.

"Not really. I don't want to even think about it."

"Katara, I know how hard it is to share pain with someone, but… after Appa was taken by the sandbenders, I talked about my pain with you, and that help me through it. I can help you through it the same way you helped me."

"Aang, I'm… I'm a monster!" Without any warning, Katara threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

In an attempt to calm her down, Aang gently rubbed her back. "You're not a monster, Katara. You know that"

"But… but, I can bloodbend!" she cried harder.

"Yes, you can bloodbend, but that doesn't make you a monster." Aang said as he started stroking her hair. "Just like Iroh, he's a firebender, right? He should be our enemy, but, in reality, he's a very nice old man, more than happy to give out advice… and great tea!" he added, trying to bring a little bit of humor into the situation. "It doesn't matter what you can bend. What really matters is what you do with your powers."

Katara started to calm down, sobs becoming mere sniffles. "You're right, Aang." She finally said.

Everything was quiet for the next few minutes as Katara enjoyed having Aang's arms around her. "Stay with me tonight, please." She asked before drifting off to sleep.

"Okay." Aang said as he gently lay her down in her sleeping bag. Lying down beside her, he whispered, "I'll always be with you." just before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please R&R. My next story will be up in maximum 2 weeks. P.S. For those who already read my story, I will not do a chapter but make a one shot with it.


End file.
